The Story Of Us
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: "The story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now"-Based off the song by Taylor Swift. Hermione/Ginny. Warning: Character Death, AU, Femslash.


**AN: My first Hermione/Ginny in a while. It's kinda sad and does include character death, be warned. AU, also. **

**one**  
><em>"I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, how we met and the sparks flew instantly, people would say they're the lucky ones"<em>

It was the summer after Hermione's second year when they actually spoke for the first time.

Hermione had seen the younger girl in passing a couple times before that in school, but never took the time to speak to her.

Ron was chewing loudly on his breakfast while Hermione was glaring at him, when Ginny raced down the stairs, a bright smile on her face. She stopped short at the sight of Hermione, and her eyes went wide.

Without saying a word and as tears built up in her eyes, Ginny turned and raced back up the stairs.

"What did you do?" Ron whispered quietly, jabbing Hermione in the side. Harry slapped him on the shoulder and Molly shook her head sadly.

"Ever since the Chamber Of Secrets, poor Ginny has felt so guilty about you being involved, dear. She thinks it's all her fault" the woman said.

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"That's silly! Of course it wasn't her fault! Tom Riddle was controling her! She didn't even know what she was doing!" she yelled.

Molly nodded.

"I know that, dear. It's Ginny who needs convincing" she said, smiling.

Hermione nodded and stood up, leaving her breakfast behind. Ron made a noise in the back of his throat and pointed at it, his eyes pleading with Hermione. The girl sighed quietly, her mind wondering why she was friends with the boy in the first place.

"Go ahead, Ron. But share with Harry!" Hermione yelled.

Ron looked disappointed, but nodded his head and went back to shoving food into his mouth.

Upstairs, Hermione knocked on the door to Ginny's room. At first she got no response, but as she put her ear to the door, she could hear someone sniffling loudly from inside, and two quiet voices whispering.

"Ginny, calm down" George whispered.

"You know Hermione doesn't think it was your fault" Fred added.

Hermione pushed the door open, and the twins glanced up. They nodded at each other and stood, walking out of the room. As George passed Hermione, he leaned towards her and whispered, "Maybe she'll listen to you, stubborn one, she is", before walking down the hallway to his room.

Ginny sat up, sniffling and wiping at her eyes.

"I can't believe you honestly think this is your fault" Hermione said, shaking her head. Ginny sniffled again and looked at the older girl through red eyes.

"But if I hadn't written in the diary-" she started.

"Tom Riddle controlled you. You had no idea what you were doing, so why would it be your fault? He made you believe he cared for you, made you think he thought you were important. What I don't understand though, is why you felt like you weren't important in the first place" Hermione said, tapping her fingers on the bed and looking at Ginny.

"With all my brothers, it's kind of hard to feel important" Ginny replied, shrugging.

Hermione smiled.

"Well, you are important, to your family, and Harry, and me, of course" she said. Ginny smiled a little and looked up at her.

"Really?" she mumbled quietly.

"Of course, do you honestly think Harry would have gone into that chamber to save you? Or that I would have spent my time talking you out of this if you weren't important to us?" Hermione asked.

Ginny smiled a little brighter and nodded.

The two girls hugged, and from that point, they were inseperable.

* * *

><p><strong>two<strong>  
><em>"I used to know my place was a spot next to you"<em>

"Do you two ever stop?" Ron asked, making a fake gagging noise.

It was the trio's fifth year, and Ginny's fourth, and the summer before, Hermione and Ginny had begun dating. Ever since then, they had been even closer then normal, and now that they were back at school, the two were almost constantly caught by Ron or Harry snogging when they thought they were alone.

Hermione pulled away from Ginny, biting her lip and smiling.

"Well, Ronald, maybe if you wouldn't be snogging Harry constantly-" Ginny started, in a teasing tone. Both boys turned a bright shade of red and Ron stuttered.

"Me and Ron do not snog!" Harry yelled.

The entire common room had decided to go silent in that moment, and Seamus grinned.

"That's fantastic to know, mate! Really takes a load off our minds to know that The-Boy-Who-Lived is still free!" he yelled.

Harry groaned loudly and buried his face in his hands.

Hermione laughed loudly as Ginny cuddled closer to her.

The older girl realized she had never felt this content.

**three**  
><strong>"Oh, a simple complication, miscommunications lead to fall-out. too many things that I wish you knew, so many walls that I can't break through"<strong>

"What are you doing?" Ginny yelled, walking into the common room. Hermione and Harry sprang backwards away from each other, both of them blushing.

"What do you think you're doing, that close to my girlfriend?" Ginny yelled at Harry, stepping towards him. Hermione's eyebrows shot up and she stood, narrowing her eyes at the younger girl.

Harry gulped.

"You need to calm down, Ginny. There is nothing going on here. And another thing, I do not belong to you. I'm not your property. I can spend time with whoever I please, and you can't do anything about it" Hermione said.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, her face turning red.

"I always thought you fancied each other" she whispered.

"We do not fancy each other! And it's your fifth year! Shouldn't you be studying for O. or something? Hermione's just helping me with my potions homework, since I'm rubbish at it!" Harry yelled.

"Ever since you've found that Half-Blood Prince book, you've been bloody amazing at potions, so that can't be it!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny, we're going home tomorrow, can we please talk about this later?" Hermione asked.

"No! Ever since Dumbledore died you two and Ron have been acting differently! You won't tell me anything anymore! It's like you've just stopped trusting me!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione sighed loudly.

"That's not it, Ginny! This is just dangerous!" Harry yelled.

"You stay out of it! And you!" Ginny yelled, pointing at Hermione. "We're done. At least until you can stop hiding things from me. It's over" she said, storming away.

Hermione's jaw dropped and she watched her go, before falling backwards onto the couch next to Harry.

The boy looked slightly awkward, but patted her on the shoulder.

Hermione shook her head and held in tears.

"Let's get back to work" she whispered.

**four**  
><em>"How'd we end up this way? See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy, you're doing your best to avoid me. I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us, how I was losing my mind when I saw you here, but you held your pride like you should've held me. Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing? I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how, I've never heard silence quite this loud"<em>

It was the summer of Bill's wedding, and everyone was on edge.

Molly could clearly tell that Hermione, Ron, and Harry were planning something, and Ginny was trying to make it seem as if she couldn't care, while Molly herself was trying to finish getting things ready for the wedding.

"Mum, do you need some help with dinner?" Ginny asked, entering the kitchen. Molly smiled at her youngest and nodded her head, moving aside to let Ginny stand next to her.

"Mrs. Weasley, Bill wants to talk to you-oh" Hermione muttered, stopping in the middle of her sentence when she saw who was in the kitchen with Molly. "I'll go see what your brother needs, you two stay here and finish dinner" Molly ordered, taking off her apron and rushing out of the kitchen.

"You might as well help me instead of standing there" Ginny growled.

Hermione stepped forward to help, grabbing one of the knifes from beside Ginny and setting to work slicing up whatever she could find.

The silence rang in her ears, and she almost wished for yelling.

Hermione wiped her hand on her clothes and tried to look busy whenever Ginny glanced over at her.

She couldn't stand it anymore, it was driving her mad.

Slamming the knife down on the counter, she turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Ginny bit her lip and put her hands on the counter, shaking her head.

**five**  
><em>"This is looking like a contest,of who can act like they care less, but I liked it better when you were on my side"<em>

Terror filled Hermione's body as she watched Ginny fighting one of the Death Eaters, a determined look in the red-head's eyes. Hermione stood quickly, ignoring the pain in her leg, and raced over, screaming a curse that sent the Death Eater flying backwards through the air.

Ginny spun to look at her, narrowing her eyes.

"I could have handled that!" she screamed.

Hermione could barely hear, screams were coming from all around her.

"Ginny, please, just stop this! I can't fight with you while there's a chance one of us could die! I love you, and you're too bloody stubborn to pull your head out of your arse and see it!" she yelled in response.

Ginny's eyebrows shot up and she let out a shaky breath.

A second later, Hermione's eyes caught a flash of green, and Ginny fell to the ground, her eyes blank.

"No!" Hermione yelled, before she felt someone grab her arms.

Harry was holding onto her, whispering something in her ear.

"Hermione, we need to move, we can't do anything for her right now. We're going to get killed too, Hermione, please!" he begged, his own voice cracking slightly. Hermione nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Harry pulled her backwards and away from the scene, yelling a curse Hermione couldn't hear towards the direction the killing curse had been shot from. Hermione saw no one, but heard a scream break out in the darkness.

**six**  
><em>"And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down, and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now"<em>

The Weasley family held Fred and Ginny's funerals together.

Hermione sat in the front with Harry and Ron, sobbing into Harry's chest. Ron had his eyes shut tightly, trying to avoid crying himself.

The voice speaking from the front of the room sounded like someone she should know, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to listen. Everything that had happened over the last few years was playing over and over again in her head.

Her and Ginny becoming friends.

Ginny trying to teach her how to fly.

Their first kiss.

Coming out to the Weasleys.

Their big fight.

Hermione closed her eyes, burying her face further into Harry's chest. The boy hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head and whispering what Hermione assumed were supposed to be soothing words in her ear.

She felt Ron's hand on her back, and when she looked up and saw the boy had tears in his own eyes that he was no longer trying to hold in, she cried even harder.

She knew in her mind that Ginny would never laugh with Harry over a joke again, wouldn't ever play a prank on Ron, and that she and Ginny would never have a second chance.

Gulping, she looked up at the coffin Ginny was laying in and whispered, "Goodbye" quietly.


End file.
